


The Pit

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Desperation - King, The Regulators - King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-24
Updated: 2002-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your basic, general, musings of a demonic entity type thing.</p><p>Dedicated to Lady Togemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenukii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenukii/gifts).



> Tak and the China Pit belong to Stephen King. Creative debt owed to Stefan Petrucha for the X Files graphic novel Project Aquarius, from which some inspiration for this was drawn.

_Chip chip whirr whirr crunch crunch_

_   
_

Tak swirls restlessly above the mouth of the _ini_, discorporeal red sparks vaguely wondering just how long it will be before the men working away just outside Rattlesnake Number One will break through the thin wall separating Tak from the world he should rightfully rule.

He is not striving greatly for this achievement. He doesn't want to invent something amazing to get everyone's attention. He doesn't want to be a famous person. He'd prefer to leave the dirty work to other people, in fact. All Tak desires is to own, to rule, and to get out of this stinking trap he is penned in.

Perhaps one day the narrow throat that leads deep into some hellish other world that even Tak hasn't the words to describe will open wide and let his real body out -- but as yet, he has to wait.

Part of the trouble is that men cannot enter the chamber of the _ini_ without madness taking them, or the _can tahs_ invading their minds. Without sane bodies to control, Tak cannot leave; without a body to control, he cannot widen the mouth of the _ini_, and he senses that one body alone would soon falter under such a strenuous task.

_   
_

_Chip chip whirr whirr crunch crunch_

_   
_

He's been forming a plan for the past few months, ever since he heard the first sounds of the mining as the China Pit invaded his privacy and approached his domain. Vaguely, he knows that he has to get one of these men, preferably alone, and take control of his body. That they are males outside and not females is an immutable fact to Tak: only men can be strong enough to make the powerful explosions he can sometimes hear, only men speak with the voices he occasionally hears from very far away.

The passage is littered with the skulls and bones of Tak's previous victims. Over a century old, the bones will crush to powder if touched, but Tak cannot touch them and remove them, much as he would like to. He half-fears that if the men do come in, the ancient bodies will scare them off. But he hopes that the men will be strong enough to enter, undisturbed.

And then he will take one. Oh yes, and then it will be his time.

_   
_

_Chip chip whirr whirr crunch crunch_

_   
_

Part of him remembers and savours the pleasure of past possessions. He remembers the man he once owned, the wicked desires the man already fostered, and Tak's own sadistic tastes bending and shaping these desires. They had worked together for a time, before Tak sensed the man becoming weaker, inappropriate as a vessel, and moved on.

That man is one of the few times someone Tak owned has made it into the history books. His name has become a byword for cruelty, another name for the wicked tortures that humans sometimes lust after to bestow upon others. The Marquis de Sade: probably the most famous of Tak's vessels.

Tak remembers the horribly tempting lusts, and the sparks glow brighter for a brief instant. It will be nice to experience everything again -- the intimacy of murder, the red-hot desires during sex, and the peak of everything, the peak that is power.

Demon from beyond the world, parasite, evil, Tak broods... and waits.

_   
_

_Chip chip whirr whirr crunch..._

_   
_

'Hey, Turner, get your scrawny ass over to the office!'

'What the fuck?'

'There's a hole here! And I see bones! Shitloads of 'em! Go get the boss!'


End file.
